


Rest

by laufey



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, ssss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufey/pseuds/laufey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Some say an army of horsemen, or infantry,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A fleet of ships is the fairest thing</i>
  <br/>
  <i>On the face of the black earth, but I say</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It's what one loves."</i>
</p><p> <i>~Sappho</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

The dead city stretched out somewhere out there but Sigrun did not really see it, though she had been sitting in the same spot for a while now. Instead her eyes were focused into nothing at all, her vision sunk into some old memory of times and battles long gone and the sides of her mouth curling up in a way that could have been a smile, if one took a positive outlook on life. It could of course also have been a grin, something resembling a smile but lacking all the innocence of one.

An adrenaline high was the best feeling in the world: nothing compared to it, not even the comforting buzz of alcohol, you felt so invincible and the world was at your feet. There was only one catch in the deal and that was that the feeling was of the fleeting kind. A few moments after a fight was all you were ever going to get, so you rode those moments for as long as they lasted and then you came down and did a crash landing.

And slept like the dead.

Sigrun yawned and stretched her arms above her head, already feeling the first hint of soreness move into the muscles. Everyone else had retired for the night a long time ago and the heavy sound of sleeping filled the van. Lalli was somewhere on the outside checking the shoreline, perhaps they could try another place tomorrow and then... who knew. Each tomorrow arrived as it would and brought her what it wanted to, and that was as far into the future as Sigrun would think. She let her arms fall down on her sides, limp and weary, and she suddenly felt tired as the high was wearing off.

She climbed over a sleeping figure in the middle of the floor, stepped onto something that seemed to fan out out under her foot. She moved away quickly realizing she had accidentally trod on the end of a long braid but all was quiet, no one had awoken.

Her eyelids felt so heavy. When had the aftermath of a troll fight turned to feel this way? There once had been a time when all she had wanted after a successful hunt was to party through the night but now... well, maybe she was getting old. The good hunters did.

It didn't make things easier that is was so dark inside the van. She felt her way to the back and grabbed the side of a bunk and, now barely awake, lied down and pulled the covers over her shoulders. They felt a bit stuck for some reason and the space was cramped but she had slept in worse conditions and frankly did not care, now was sleep time.

Tuuri, however, did.  
It was one thing to have someone clamber into your bed and forcefully pull your quilt off of you, their strength so overpowering that you had little say in the matter. It was quite another one to have them snuggle up close, so close that your face was momentarily buried in, errrrr, let's just say their front. A third annoyance were the legs, bony, long, ice cold and now happily pressed against you, making a few sleepy and satisfied knots around your legs apparently just because they could. There was no way she could sleep like this.

"Um, Sigrun?"  
"Hrrnnnnnh."  
"This is not your bed."  
"Zzzzzz..."

Tuuri sighed and tried to untangle her legs, unsuccessfully. Then she tried to pry back her covers but this also proved a failure, Sigrun was just so much stronger than her and very uncooperative. She struggled for a bit longer but only managed to get dangerously near the - chest, every girl had boobs and you saw them all the time in sauna, nice to look at and totally nothing unusual or worth getting fidgety about and -

As a last measure Tuuri pinched Sigrun's arm as hard as she dared to.

"HhhrnHH?"  
"You're in the WRONG bed."

For a moment Sigrun actually seemed to wake up to the urgency in her whisper. She lifted her head up from the pillows, looked down at her quizzically as if realizing something was ever so slightly amiss but not being able to pinpoint it. The moment passed quickly and seeming to reach some kind of a conclusion of no apparent danger, Sigrun fell back asleep. With an odd twinge of disappointment Tuuri felt her legs lazily untangle themselves from hers but the next moment Sigrun pushed her to her side

\- well, threw her around may have been closer to the truth -

and wrapped her arms around her, slowly and decidedly, pulling her carefully into a hug like she were afraid Tuuri would either break if held too tightly or leave her if she let her go. Admitting defeat all Tuuri could do was to try to not think of the breasts pressing against her back. Sigrun was too strong to be fought even when she slept, and as demanding and undefeatable as she always was, but now she was also strangely gentle and warm.

Well, wasn't this actually quite comfortable? Sigrun breathed into her ear, steady and clear like sleeping people do and outside a rare nocturnal bird began to sing. Tuuri closed her eyes and let the night fall over her.


End file.
